Espías y primeros pasos
by Almar-chan
Summary: Joe no podía ser más feliz por poder pasar aquella tarde junto a Sora. Mimi no podía estar más enfada sin saber por qué aunque sin duda tenía algo que ver. Por eso debía ser Koushiro quien le hiciera abrir los ojos y ver las cosas que siempre han estado con ella y jamás se había percatado de ello.


**¡Hola!**

**Este fic forma parte del reto navideño del foro Proyecto 1 - 8 y además, es mi primer reto! **

**Es para Fuyuuyita L'Kiku y espero que le guste jeje** **y que me perdone por la tardanza ¿puede ser? :(**

* * *

―Uhm… gracias por venir… ―dijo Joe con algo de timidez.

―No es nada ―le contestó Sora con una cálida sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Tras lo dicho, ambos quedaron en silencio algo ruborizados y no volvieron a hablar hasta que una camarera se acercó a tomarles nota pero nuevamente volvieron a permanecer callados, evitando cruzar sus miradas hasta que por fin les trajeron su pedido de café y té.

―Uhm… uhm… hoy estás… muy guapa… ―se atrevió finalmente a decir Joe algo dubitativo― ¡No quiero decir que no lo seas habitualmente! Sólo que hoy estás especialmente… guapa.

Al ver el rostro algo aprensivo del muchacho, Sora no pudo evitar echarse a reír ligeramente, lo cual sólo consiguió hacer que Joe se pusiera incluso más nervioso. Finalmente, ella le tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

―Lo sé, lo había entendido ―le contestó―. ¿Qué tal te ha ido la semana? ―le preguntó cambiando de tema.

El rostro de Joe se iluminó momentáneamente en cuanto comprendió que aquella situación que a él le resultaba tan incómoda había concluido por fin. Por su parte, Sora conocía este hecho a la perfección. Si bien hablar con Joe era realmente sencillo, hablaba tranquilamente y nunca te interrumpía a no ser que lo considerara completamente necesario, al muchacho nunca se le había dado nada bien romper el hielo. Una vez que habían superado esa fase de la conversación, todo era perfecto.

―Oh, bien. A decir verdad me ocurrió una cosa que te quería contar…

―¿Sí? ―preguntó Sora con interés mientras se llevaba su taza de té a los labios.

―Sí, volvía el jueves de camino a casa cuando me crucé con…

* * *

―¡No! ¡Ya han roto el hielo! ―exclamó Mimi tratando, no obstante, de no alzar la voz.

―Si sigues hablando así de alto, te van a oír ―le advirtió Koushiro, sentado a su lado, con algo de indiferencia mientras tecleaba en su portátil.

―¡No he hablado tan alto! ―exclamó esta vez volteando la cabeza y lanzando una mirada furiosa a su compañero.

El pelirrojo decidió no contestar y evitar crear una mayor discusión cuando sabía que nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar de opinión a Mimi. De este modo, volvió a prestar atención a su ordenador. La joven por su parte, se dio por satisfecha y volvió a llevar a cabo su misión.

Cuando Mimi le había pedido que la acompañara al centro comercial aquella tarde, Koushiro pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para ayudarse de su amiga para comprar los regalos de Navidad para su familia. Lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con el verdadero propósito de la joven.

Por eso se encontraban allí, en un centro comercial abarrotado de gente realizando sus compras navideñas mientras ellos se escondían tras una enorme planta de plástico que adornaba el café donde sus otros dos amigos charlaban animada y cariñosamente a escasos dos metros. No estaban siendo precisamente discretos, al menos Mimi no lo estaba siendo, pero Joe y Sora estaban demasiado atrapados en su propia burbuja como para darse cuenta.

Koushiro suspiró. Este tipo de cosas sólo ocurrían con Mimi.

―¿Y por qué me has hecho venir a mí a hacer esto? ―preguntó él tan intrigado como molesto.

―Porque no tenía nadie más a quien recurrir.

―Podrías habérselo pedido a Palmon.

―Palmon está muy ocupada en el digimundo ahora mismo ―contestó Mimi con rapidez.

Koushiro no pudo evitar una mueca de incredulidad. Ni dos minutos atrás había estado charlando con Tentomon a través de su ordenador y durante todo ese tiempo había podido ver claramente a Palmon echándose una siesta tranquilamente bajo un digiárbol.

La joven se mordió un labio bastante pensativa y molesta.

―Ahora se están mirando cariñosamente…

* * *

―Sora… me alegro mucho de que hayas querido salir conmigo. Y también las anteriores veces ―dijo de nuevo Joe. Había algo que quería decir pese a no saber cómo.

―Sabes que no me importa, más bien al contrario. Jamás pensé que pudiera… bueno, gustarte de ese modo ―confesó Sora algo avergonzada.

―¡Oh! Imposible, Sora ¿cómo podrías no gustarme? ¡Eres maravillosa!

En cuanto Joe se percató de lo que acababa de decir, no pudo evitar ruborizarse al máximo. De pronto sintió la boca seca e intentó remediarlo con un sorbo de su café. No obstante, también se sentía bastante torpe y su mano temblaba tanto que a duras penas consiguió conectar su taza con sus labios. Del mismo modo, también le resultó igual de complicado volver a dejarla en su sitio sobre la mesa.

―¡N-no! Yo lo q-que quería decir es que… ―exclamó él más fuerte de lo necesario.

Observó a Sora pero esta tenía la mirada fija sobre la mesa y el rostro totalmente ruborizado. Entonces, lo supo. Supo que su cobardía no valía para nada y que lo único que debía hacer era ser sincero, qué novedad.

―Lo que quería decir es lo que he dicho. Eres maravillosa y me gustas mucho ―exclamó esta vez con decisión.

Ante esto, Sora no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza y observar atentamente a los ojos de Joe, los cuales tenían un brillo especial, nervioso, pero esperanzado.

―Joe… a mí también me gustas ―confesó finalmente ella.

El joven no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Sora, pero antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, ella posó sus labios suavemente sobre su mejilla.

De este modo acababa de comenzar algo todavía muy pequeño, pero que ambos estaban seguros que iba camino de ser muy grande. Quizá fuera un poco pronto para llamarlo amor, pero las mariposas en el estómago les indicaban claramente que no tardaría mucho en ser así.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, ambos continuaron con su improvisada cita que mejoraba por momentos.

* * *

―No. Me. Lo. Puedo. CREER ―exclamó Mimi―. ¡Se han besado!

―¡¿De verdad?! ―fue el turno de Koushiro de sorprenderse. Él no se consideraba en absoluto un cotilla, nadie lo hacía, y tampoco se entrometía en la vida de sus amigos, pero tras una afirmación como la que acababa de hacer Mimi era imposible no interesarse.

Tras unos segundos observando las tiernas muestras de cariño que se dedicaban sus amigos, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo observando. Optó por volver a su sitio de inicio.

―No entiendo por qué es tan importante que les espíes.

―No les estoy espiando, sólo estoy tratando de comprobar un par de hechos ―respondió Mimi.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? ―volvió a preguntar su amigo, con marcado desinterés.

La joven se mordió un labio pensativa y su rostro mostró una mueca de tristeza. Cuando Koushiro vio esto, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

―Como por ejemplo el hecho de que Joe nunca me quiso ―concluyó con tristeza, dando definitivamente la espalda a la pareja que se encontraba tras la planta y sentándose definitivamente junto a Koushiro.

―Que Joe esté saliendo con Sora ahora no significa que no sintiera nada por ti cuando salía contigo ―contestó Koushiro con decisión pues no entendía la lógica de su amiga.

―¡No es eso, Izzy! ¡Míralos! ―exclamó ella, volviendo a observar tras la planta tan sólo un segundo― Es la forma en que la mira, él nunca me miró así.

Para comprobar la veracidad de la afirmación de Mimi, Koushiro hizo lo propio y observó detenidamente a su amigo. Ciertamente su rostro se veía radiante de felicidad y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial cuando se posaban en Sora. Él podía recordar claramente ese mismo brillo cuando, no mucho tiempo atrás, observaba a Mimi cuando todavía no habían empezado ningún tipo de relación. Sin embargo, también debía reconocer que una vez comenzaron a salir juntos, este susodicho brillo desapareció.

Koushiro suspiró ¿cómo explicarle sus deducciones sin provocar la ira de su amiga?

―Supongo que simplemente no estabais hechos el uno para el otro ―se limitó a decir.

―¡Oh! ¡Qué gran deducción! ―espetó Mimi cruzándose de brazos.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Unos segundos en los que la mente de Mimi no pudo evitar rememorar algunos de sus momentos junto a Joe. Cuando comenzaron a salir, ni siquiera ella dudaba de que iban a durar muy poco tiempo juntos. Como amigos, eran los mejores, se compenetraban a la perfección, pero como pareja todo apuntaba a que sería un fracaso. Tal como así fue. Al final por suerte, continuaron siendo amigos, no obstante, volver a su amistad inicial se había vuelto imposible.

Durante los siguientes meses a su ruptura todo parecía ser genial. Pese a que su relación no fuera la misma, ambos habían sabido estar por encima de eso y continuar con sus vidas. Por su parte, Mimi había sido muy feliz y Koushiro era testigo de aquello.

Por eso, ni ella misma terminaba de entender por qué le molestaba tanto que Joe hubiera encontrado en Sora a su perfecta compañera. Era la elección más lógica, lo más apropiado, y sin embargo, Mimi no podía evitar sentir una rabia en su interior que le impedía olvidarse de todo y volver a ser ella misma. No sabía explicar muy bien qué ocurría pero sentía que había como un nudo dentro de ella que ni siquiera le dejaba respirar bien.

* * *

―Oye, ¿cómo crees que reaccionara todos cuando sepan que estamos juntos? ―preguntó Joe con curiosidad.

Sora sonrió.

―La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Seguro que más de uno ya se lo imagina, y si Mimi lo sabe seguro que se lo ha contado a Izzy o Yolei. Probablemente el único que nunca se entera de nada sea esta vez también Tai.

Al pensar en su amigo, ambos rieron pero Joe la observó con algo de preocupación.

―¿Mimi lo sabe?

―Sí… ―respondió Sora algo dubitativa― Pensé que debía decírselo como amiga. Y sé que acabasteis hace meses, pero mi conciencia me impedía no decirle nada ―se sinceró―. Espero que no te moleste…

―No, tranquila, en absoluto ―le dijo Joe con una pequeña sonrisa y tomándola de la mano―. A decir verdad ese gesto dice mucho de ti. Eres la mejor ―concluyó mirándola con admiración―. ¿Y crees que se lo tomó bien?

―Oh, sí, dijo que estaba todo genial y que se alegraba por nosotros.

Con esa respuesta Joe se dio por satisfecho. Sus sentimientos por Sora eran cada vez más profundos y la verdad es que le hubiese apenado tremendamente que eso pudiera entristecer a alguien, más aún a alguien tan cercano a ellos dos.

* * *

Koushiro se permitió observar a Mimi por unos segundos. Ella se sentaba a su lado con el rostro agachado. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió sus ojos vidriosos y a punto de empezar a derramar lágrimas.

Tras un momento de duda y nervios en los que el joven no sabía qué hacer, finalmente dejó a un lado su ordenador y con cuidado posó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

―¿Mimi? ―consiguió articular.

Esta, alzó la cabeza, y al observar el rostro de preocupación de su amigo, comenzó a llorar definitivamente.

Koushiro no sabía qué hacer. No sabía consolar a la gente. Sin embargo, si se trataba de Mimi siempre se desvivía por intentar hacerla feliz, aunque nunca había estado seguro de si él era capaz de conseguirlo.

Trató de entender la reacción de la joven y lamentablemente sólo fue capaz de llegar a una conclusión.

―Mimi… ¿Es que estás enamorada de Joe? ―preguntó con un hilo de voz.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó ella alzando la cabeza de nuevo, algo desconcertada― Yo… ―dudó por un momento, rememorando tiempos pasados y tiempos actuales. Entonces comenzó a llorar aún más― La verdad es que no.

Un suspiro de alivio luchó por abrirse paso dentro de Koushiro, pero consiguió mantenerlo a raya ya que la nueva situación que se presentaba era totalmente extraña. Ahora sí que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando.

―¿Entonces por qué lloras? ―preguntó sin percatarse de su falta de tacto.

―¡No lo sé! ―exclamó Mimi― Es sólo que… Míralos bien ―le dijo señalando tras de ellos―. A Joe se le ve tan feliz… y a Sora también. Se nota que ella sí es capaz de hacerle feliz… no como yo. ¡No puedo hacer feliz a nadie!

Tras su última exclamación la joven volvió a llorar con más intensidad. Trató en vano de enjugarse las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, pero sólo consiguió arruinar su maquillaje y las lágrimas no dejaron de brotar. El desconcierto de Koushiro se hizo incluso mayor.

―E-eso no es cierto… siempre eres capaz de animar a todos los del grupo…

―¡Pero no es lo mismo! Todos somos amigos, es normal divertirnos cuando estamos juntos.

―Sí, pero tú concretamente eres la más alegre, siempre propones los planes más descabellados y lo peor de todo ¡es que te salen bien!

Ante esto, Mimi no pudo evitar una pequeña risa, que mezclada con las lágrimas por poco hacen que se atragante. Koushiro, viendo su progreso, decidió continuar.

―¿De verdad crees que yo alguna vez en mi vida he ido, o iré, a espiar a alguno de mis amigos escondido tras una planta de un centro comercial, mientras el resto de los clientes que no nos conocen de nada nos miran como si estuviéramos locos?

Ahora sí, Mimi se echó a reír. Observó a su alrededor y comprendió finalmente toda la magnitud de la situación en la que se encontraba.

―¡Por favor! Esto es lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida ―exclamó finalmente con una sonrisa― ¡Izzy! ¿Por qué no me lo has impedido?

―¡Como si yo pudiera hacerte cambiar de opinión! ―suspiró él.

De pronto, Mimi se ruborizó levemente.

―Bueno… si hay alguien en este mundo capaz de hacerme cambiar de opinión… ese serías tú.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Por suerte para ambos, Mimi había dejado completamente de llorar y ahora se limitaba a mostrar una leve sonrisa. Koushiro se sintió tremendamente aliviado y satisfecho por haber sido capaz de consolarla lo mejor que pudo.

No obstante, su mente analítica no podía dejar de darle vueltas a toda la situación sabiendo que había algo que no terminaba de encajar. Y si había algo que no encajaba Koushiro nunca paraba hasta averiguar el qué.

Pasados unos minutos en los que los ánimos parecían haberse relajado, creyó conveniente presionar un poco sobre el tema.

―Oye, Mimi, si no estás enamorada de Joe… ¿a qué ha venido todo esto?

Puesto que sabía que su elección de palabras nunca sería la correcta hablando con su amiga, decidió optar por hablar tranquilamente y con un tono suave para no hacerla enfadar.

Pese a todo, Mimi agachó la cabeza y se mordió un labio con nerviosismo. Comenzó a jugar y masajear sus manos tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden.

―Pues… no lo sé, de verdad ―se sinceró ella―. Sora incluso vino a hablar conmigo para saber si me molestaba y le dije que no… fue muy amable de su parte… y fue entonces cuando me empezó a molestar.

Koushiro la observó con incredulidad. Procesadores y chips informáticos, eso lo entendía a la perfección, pero el comportamiento humano era algo que simplemente se le escapaba, más concretamente el de Mimi.

―¡No me mires así! Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Es sólo que yo jamás habría ido a hablar con la ex de mi nuevo novio, que ella sí… dice mucho de ella… y supongo que poco de mí. Ella siempre se preocupa por los demás y yo sólo me preocupo por mí.

―Eso no es verdad, tú también te preocupas por los demás, pero a tu manera ―dijo él. No le gustaba nada la forma en la que su amiga estaba tratando de describirse. Quizá si ella fuera capaz de verse a través de los ojos de Koushiro jamás volvería a pensar así.

Esta vez fue el turno de Mimi de lanzarle una mirada de incredulidad. La joven suspiró.

―Supongo que es ley de vida. Los chicos buscan a alguien como yo para divertirse pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando de verdad quieren que algo sea estable, todos prefieren a chicas como Sora. Y siendo sincera, jamás seré así.

―Espera un momento ¿estás celosa de Sora? ―preguntó Koushiro extrañado.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ―exclamó rápidamente ella― A lo mejor sólo un poco ―dijo justo antes de que su rostro se ensombreciera―. Probablemente sí ―confesó finalmente― ¡Es patético! ¡No se puede caer tan bajo! Estoy celosa de mi propia amiga.

―Sí, además, ni siquiera tienes motivos para ello ―le explicó Koushiro.

―¿Y por qué no? Ella es perfecta.

―La perfección no existe y si existiera sería muy anodina ―le rebatió él.

―Yo soy tremendamente complicada.

―Mucho mejor. Eres como un problema matemático. Ella es como una ecuación resuelta.

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron como platos.

―¿Me acabas de comparar con una fórmula matemática?

―Sí. Eres una fórmula que todavía nadie ha podido resolver. Y todo el que lo ha intentado no ha podido saber si su resultado es correcto o no. Sora es una fórmula ya resuelta. Puede que te equivoques, pero siempre tienes la respuesta en la siguiente página. ¿Dónde está el misterio en eso? ¿Dónde está la diversión?

Koushiro se temió lo peor cuando Mimi no contestó. Él nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras y estaba seguro de que no había sabido explicarse en absoluto, simplemente quería decirle que ella era especial. Sintió que se ruborizaba.

―L-lo que yo quería decirte es que eres compleja y única y eso está bien.

Koushiro agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. No obstante, cuando la volvió a levantar pudo observar a su amiga con una gran sonrisa, todo atisbo de tristeza eliminado de su rostro.

―Eso ha sido muy bonito, Izzy ―le dijo―. Tú también eres muy complejo y único… a tu modo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Koushiro de sonreír.

―Gracias, Mimi. No te preocupes, algún día harás a un chico la persona más feliz del mundo.

―Seguro que sí ―dijo ella, alegre―. Si tú lo dices seguro que es cierto, a fin de cuentas para algo debe servir tu inteligencia ―bromeó― ¡Ah! Me pregunto qué clase de chico querría pasar el resto de su vida sentando cabeza y divirtiéndose conmigo.

―Yo lo haría ―respondió Koushiro sin pensar.

―¡¿Que tú qué?!

―¡¿Eh?! ¡Nada!

―¡¿Izzy?!

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Koushiro deseó que se lo tragara la tierra porque esa sería su única escapatoria. Cuando pasados unos segundos comprobó que su deseo no se cumpliría, optó por confesar toda la verdad. Su amiga le observaba con expectación.

―Mimi… creo que no te has dado cuenta del efecto que causas en mí.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Haces que viva en el mundo real.

―¿Quieres decir…?

―¡No he querido decir nada! ¡Nada!

Koushiro se volteó avergonzado y se percató de que había dejado olvidado su ordenador a su lado. Lo cogió con rapidez y fingió que estaba haciendo algo que requería toda su atención.

Mimi le observó sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin poder creerse lo que su amigo le acababa de confesar sin realmente haberlo pretendido. Jamás se le habría ocurrido que Koushiro pudiera pensar en ella de esa manera. Él era tremendamente inteligente y ella una cabeza hueca. En cierto modo, Mimi siempre había pensado que era bastante molesta para él, a fin de cuentas no hacía nada más que llegar a su casa y hacerle salir de su habitación para acabar haciendo quién sabe qué cosas juntos. Quizá era eso a lo que él se había referido cuando decía que hacía que viviera en el mundo real. Lo cierto es que ella lo veía totalmente al contrario. Lo que quería era que el mundo real pudiera disfrutar como ella de alguien tan especial como Koushiro.

Además, ¿cómo podía siquiera estar interesado en ella? Si Ella siempre acababa molestándole con todos sus problemas e historias absurdas. Lo cierto es que siempre le escuchaba, más o menos atentamente, y trataba de ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera o simplemente hacerle volver a la realidad y mostrarle las cosas con claridad. La verdad es que se sentía muy afortunada de tener a alguien como él.

Y, tal y como le ocurría siempre, la respuesta llegó de pronto, tan clara como la luz del día. Mimi sonrió ampliamente.

―Izzy, creo que no te das cuenta del efecto que causas en mí ―le dijo. El joven alzó la vista, todavía muy avergonzado―. Haces que viva en el mundo real.

Sin dejar tiempo a más réplicas, Mimi se abalanzó sobre Koushiro y le abrazó con fuerza. La gente a su alrededor no paraba de observarles pero a ella le daba igual. Tras unos segundos de duda, el joven finalmente correspondió a su abrazo ante lo cual, Mimi no pudo evitar reír de felicidad.

―Lo que pasa es que vivo tan a menudo en mi propio mundo que no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora ―añadió la joven una vez se separaron.

―Espera un momento ―comenzó a decir Koushiro algo desconcertado pero con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos― ¿E-eso quiere decir que…?

Antes incluso de terminar la pregunta, Mimi asentía fuertemente con la cabeza.

―¡Sí! ―exclamó volviendo a abrazarle.

Esta vez apenas se separaron unos milímetros, los suficientes para poder mirarle a los ojos.

―No me lo puedo creer ―fue capaz de decir Koushiro.

―Pues créetelo ―contestó ella con efusividad―. Te lo voy a demostrar.

Y así, con una amplia sonrisa, Mimi acercó su rostro con decisión al de Koushiro para desconcierto de este. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, sus labios se unirían en su primer beso juntos.

―¿Lo ves, Sora? Sabía que era la voz de Mimi.

La sonrisa de la joven se borró de inmediato. Ya podía contar los milímetros que le faltaban para rozar los labios de Koushiro y justo tenía que llegar alguien a interrumpirles. Mimi les dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a sus dos amigos.

―¿Os importa? Era un momento privado ―les dijo sin miramientos.

Tanto Sora como Joe se miraron extrañados y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Lo último que habían esperado mientras charlaban tranquilamente en aquel café era acabar encontrándose a sus amigos en aquella extraña situación.

Koushiro se limitó a agachar la cabeza, avergonzado. Tal y como estaban las cosas Mimi era capaz de defenderse ella sola y su propio corazón latía demasiado deprisa como para poder hablar razonadamente.

―Lo sentimos, Mimi. Sólo nos había extrañado escuchar tu voz aquí ―se excusó Sora con tranquilidad.

Mimi sabía que sus amigos no tenían la culpa, así que sabiendo que no tenía ningún argumento posible, se limitó a proferir un leve "jum".

―Oye, ¿por qué no os sentáis con nosotros? ―preguntó ella de nuevo.

―¿Estás segura, Sora? No queremos interrumpir ―consiguió articular por fin Koushiro.

―¡Pero claro que no! Siempre es más divertido en compañía.

―¡Está bien! ―exclamó Mimi― La verdad es que me apetece un batido de fresa y sería una tontería sentarnos cada uno en una mesa ―añadió con una sonrisa.

Sin dejar tiempo a más réplicas. Tomó a Koushiro de la mano y ambos se encaminaron a la mesa que ocupaban sus otros dos amigos, la cual sabían claramente cuál era. Esto hizo que Sora y Joe quedaran momentáneamente a solas. La joven suspiró.

―La verdad es que hacen una pareja fantástica y muy curiosa ―rió.

―Tienes razón ―dijo él―. Aunque nosotros también hacemos una pareja curiosa.

Esto provocó una suave risa en Sora.

―Curiosa Y fantástica también ―contestó tomándole de la mano.

―Sí, pero… mejor nada de citas detrás de plantas ni cosas por el estilo ―bromeó Joe.

―Estoy de acuerdo.

Dicho esto, ambos se observaron con una mirada cómplice y, todavía tomados de la mano, se encaminaron a su mesa, donde Mimi elegía animadamente su batido y Koushiro la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y es que los primeros pasos son siempre complicados, pero sin duda también son felices e inolvidables.

* * *

**Y... FIN**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que al principio esperaba que fuera algo más corto pero de que me he dado cuenta has salido 3955 palabras para ser exactos jaja. **

**Bueno, ya es un poco tarde para desear una Feliz Navidad pero no para desearos a todos un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ^^**

**Un saludo!**

**Almar-chan**


End file.
